For The Love of The Sport
by Kagsacar
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata like each other, but will societal norms destroy their new found love before it has even begun?
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER: THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC, SO IT IS PROBABLY TERRIBLE. Also Kagehina, and yaoi in future chapters, so yea.***

**Chapter 1:**

As Kageyama lay on the couch, he glanced down at Hinata curled up in his arms. He admired the way that Hinata could feel totally relaxed despite what just happened to him. He wanted to hug him and cuddle but was afraid that he would wake him. As Kageyama admired Hinata, he reflected on the turn of events that lead them to this point.

After being completely rejected from his Jr. High volleyball team, he felt very alone.

"_It was all their fault! Had they just been faster, I wouldn't be so angry all the time!_" Kage thought to himself, but deep in his heart he knew that not to be true. He understood that he was a very competitive and serious person, but there was little he could do about it. When Kage started to go to Karasuno, he figured it would be a repeat of his junior high years, but he still wanted to give it his all. On the first day as he practiced his serve, Hinata, a boy who had stuck out in his memory for being a very good, and very annoying, volleyball player from the past, rushed through the door. After a confused shriek from Hinata, the two realized they had to play for the same team and neither was really happy about it.

When their subsequent arguing got them kicked out of the school gym, they mutually agreed that they had to work together in order to get back in. Kage was actually quite surprised to see that Hinata, despite his brashness and energy, could actually get serious if the need came up. After "settling" their dispute and getting back into the gym, and by extension back onto the team, they discovered that they really could work together. Kage's precision, matched with Hinata's speed, made them a frightening combo to behold.

Over the subsequent weeks Kage really started to see Hinata not as an annoying teammate, but as an annoying teammate that he cared about. Why and to what degree he cared eluded him. It seemed to go beyond just being teammates and into wanting to spend time with him outside of practice. This had Kage deeply perplexed. As he sat near the gym he thought,

"_Why do I want to spend more time with this guy, especially when he is such an idiot?… Perhap-_"

His thoughts were interrupted by a bouncing orange ball of energy rushing towards him.

"Hey Kageya-"

Hinata's beckoning was cut short by his tripping over a rock and landing squarely in Kage's lap. Kageyama couldn't tell if it was the sudden jolt or the surprise appearance of Hinata, but his heart seemed to start to race. It took Kage a full second to come back to his senses.

"Get off me, dumbass!" Kage said as his voice almost cracked.

As he said this, however, he felt somewhere deep down, for only a fraction of a second, that he really wished he hadn't just said that. After dealing with whatever inane thing Hinata wanted, he had more time to himself to reflect. He realized that he wasn't angry or annoyed by Hinata barging in on his thoughts, but rather amused. As Kageyama laid in his bed that night with his mind preventing him from resting his sore muscles, all he could think about was Hinata.

"_Why can't I get this guy out of my head!? He is annoying, stupid, incredibly cute…!_"

It took him a few seconds to fully understand what he just thought, and even longer to grasp the the implications of it.

"_Do I…like Hinata…?_"

As he thought this, his tiredness caught up with him and he finally went to sleep. The next day, Kageyama was dreading practice. His cold and bitter exterior was replaced by the look of a man about to go to the gallows. People would have asked about it, had they not already been afraid of him. When Kage finally did make it to practice, the sight of Hinata sent him into a state of profound awkwardness. All Kage wanted to do was be near Hinata, and this realization made him panic a bit. He had never really liked anyone like this, and these feelings were about to kill him. Tsuki's teasing brought him back to his senses. Tsukishima was another member of the volleyball club who loved to tease Kageyama for his over-seriousness and his old nickname, "King." Kage was both annoyed at Tsuki and also happy that he had brought him out of the mild anxiety attack he was having.

During practice, he caught sight of Hinata leaping for one of the setter's tosses. His form was amazing, and he seemed to have this radiant determination. What Kageyama thought about most, though, was just how good Hinata looked at that exact second, and the thought, "_W__ow… I think I really like him…_" appeared in his head. From that point forward, Kage was nicer to Hinata. Nicer in this case meaning that he called him "Dumbass" slightly fewer times and gave him the occasional juice box.

At one point in science class, the teacher told the class that they would be doing a fun experiment and that they needed to partner up. Reflexively, Kage shot his hand at Hinata's shoulder, causing Hinata to jump and almost yelp.

"P-Partners…?" Hinata stammered

Without even looking at Hinata, Kage nodded. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that the girl sitting in front of Hinata was halfway turned around in her seat, staring daggers into him before turning back around and pouting. As they got to the tables filled with beakers and various chemicals, the teacher called out to the class,

"Today we will be doing an experiment called 'Traffic Lights.' Now do not mess with the beakers at your table, as some of these things are corrosive."

As the teacher said this, Kage noticed Hinata playing with a eye dropper. Kage gave him a look that caused him to set it down and apologize.

"So to start, one beaker is filled with hot water, and one is filled with cold water. There is also tray labeled 'Glucose' and one labeled 'Sodium Hydroxide.' Put some of the glucose into the beaker with the hot water, and some of the sodium hydroxide in the other, and stir."

As Kageyama wondered about the incredibly imprecise measurements given by the teacher he heard Hinata shyly say,

"Uh- Kage, would you mind like, scooting over a bit..?"

At that point he noticed that he, apparently without realizing it, subtly moved closer to Hinata to the point that he started to invade his personal space. He quickly scooted over and apologized before his face turned red.

"Next, locate the bottle labeled 'Indigo Carmine' and put a little bit of that into the hot water and glucose solution and stir. Then add the cold water and sodium hydroxide solution to the other and watch the magic happen."

As they did this, the contents of the beaker turned from blue to green instantly. Hinata, carefully observing the mixture, was immediately fascinated. Kage, curious as to why this was called "Traffic Lights," looked away when Hinata started to frantically say.

"Kage! Kage! Look, it is turning red!"

The chemical concoction was indeed turning a deep red as Hinata at this point was in total awe. Kage might have been more enamored with the reaction had he not been looking at the absolutely adorable expression on Hinata's face. When the mixture finally settled on a brilliant yellow color, Hinata was in a state of wonder. While Kage gazed on at his friend, he couldn't help but give a smile at the cute sight. When the bell rang to go to the next period, Kage marveled at just how much he enjoyed doing the experiment with Hinata. He felt as if his feelings for him were solidified, but one thing still bothered him however; he hadn't shared his feelings with Hinata yet. At this point, he started to want to get physically closer to his now best friend, but Hinata seemed oblivious to his advances.

It was really starting to bother him. The desire to hold him in his arms and to hug him tightly, as well as a few other things, was driving him mad. Kage had started to spend a lot of his free time researching what it was like to be with a guy romantically, and slowly accepted that he had fallen head over heels in love with Hinata. After trying to hint at his feeling for Hinata for weeks with very little success, he decided to just be straightforward with it. He caught Hinata outside the gym in their usual spot.

"Hinata, we need to talk."

"About what, Kage?"

"I… want to be more than friends…"

"Like… best friends…?"

Kageyama facepalmed with a forceful thud. This might be harder than he originally thought. Why must he be so dense?

"No, dumbass, I like you!"

"Oh…"

Hinata's face turned crestfallen at the sound of this, he looked like he was deep in thought. Kage grew more tense with every silent-filled second.

"You know what, forget it." he growled.

Kageyama began to turn to stomp off when he felt a tug on his shirt sleeve.

"No, Kageyama, wait…"

Kageyama turned to see Hinata's face devoid of its usual outgoingness and replaced with a childlike shyness he hadn't seen before.

"I… like you as well. I just wasn't sure you liked me back…"

Hearing this, Kage pulled Hinata into a deep embrace, feeling for the first time in a very long time a sense of deep, enriching happiness. They embraced for what felt like forever when Hinata started to pull away.

"So are we like… dating now?" Hinata muttered softly so that just himself and Kageyama could hear.

"Yea… you want to go out sometime?" Kageyama asked coyly.

"I would love to…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Kageyama lay in bed that night, the thought of what had just happened to him prevented him from sleeping. Unlike before, where his feelings were plaguing his mind, this time Kage wanted to indulge. The feel of Hinata against his chest, the subtle smell of his hair, everything just made Kage feel amazing. While basking in this, however, a thought occurred to him. "_What are Hinata and I going to do if others find out…?_" He tried to wrestle with this question before his inevitable sleep.

Most of the next day was spent with Hinata trying to stare at Kage without attracting attention, and Kage pretending to not notice while hiding his blushing face. It was even worse before practice, when Kage would zone out from looking at Hinata while warming up. Kage's actions did not go unnoticed from his teammates.

"What is up with you, King? You are normally breathing down us peasants' throats to warm up correctly, and here you are barely paying attention." Tsukishima teased.

"That is enough, Tsuki. Kage, do you have something on your mind?" Sugawara asked.

Suga was one of the third year volleyball players, and Vice-Captain of the team. He was fondly thought of as the "mother" of the team with Daichi, the Captain, being the "father". Suga was a very compassionate person who went out of his way to help the rest of his team in times of need.

"No, I- uh…. I have a really bad cold…" Kageyama stammered.

It was very clear that the only person who bought this excuse was Hinata, whose face immediately went to a mix of panic and sympathy. Suga was attempting to say something when Daichi walked in heralding the start of practice. During this, Kage could see Suga chatting in hushed whispers with Daichi, which made him very uneasy. After what felt like the longest practice he'd ever had, he grabbed Hinata and rushed out before Suga and Daichi could pull him aside and interrogate him about what was making him zone out.

"Kageyama, are you really sick? Because you don't really look it, but if you are, I know this really good chi-" Hinata uttered before being cut short by Kage.

"No, dumbass, I just said that so that way I wouldn't have to admit I was zoning out while watching you stretch." Kage replied in a slightly angrier tone then he meant to.

"That is kinda perverted; were you really watching me stretch?" He said as his face became an adorable shade of deep red.

"I couldn't help it! You were stretching in front of me, and uh- I'm sorry." Kage answered while feeling a bit bad about it.

"It's ok, I mean, we are boyfriends now… You could watch if you wanted…" Hinata mumbled.

"Th-thanks," is all Kage managed to get out before his face started to turn the same shade of red as his boyfriend's.

The slightly awkward conversation fell into a comfortable silence as he and Hinata walked to their respective homes. They happened to live near each other and frequently walked with each other to their houses. As Kage drank in the stillness of the night air and the feeling of walking with his boyfriend, he decided that he really wanted to set up a real first date with Hinata. Kage knew that he wanted to do something fun, but also have it be out of town so that the chances of them running into the people they saw everyday would be minimized. As the ideas for potential date locations turned in his head, one stuck out to him: the beach. It was perfect, he thought. He would get to see Hinata in swimwear, it's cheap, Hinata would probably chomp at the bit to go, and best of all, no one would look for Kage at the beach. As the thought of how he would ask Hinata came to him, he decided to treat it like he would treat talking to anyone else and just be direct.

"Hinata. You, me, beach, Saturday, 10 a.m."

Without missing a beat, Hinata gave a very excited, "Really!?"

At this point, Hinata was very excited and they were reaching the end of their walk home. As they were saying their final goodbyes for the night, Hinata threw his arms around Kage and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before turning away. Kage was beginning to feel his legs get weak as all the blood in his body rushed to his face.

"Du-dumbass, don't do that!" Kageyama stammered in a panic as Hinata almost skipped to his front door.

They waved at each other before Hinata went inside, and Kage sat on his porch. He wanted to recover from Hinata's surprise kiss before going inside and talking with his parents about the "team trip" he would be having on Saturday. He also decided that some sleeping pills might be a good investment, seeing as how he figured this would be another long night of staying awake and feeling giddy about Hinata.

When Saturday finally arrived, Hinata met Kage in town for some breakfast and to catch a taxi over to the beach. Kage's parents gave him a little money to go on the "team trip," just in case he needed it. As they walked out of the cafe feeling probably more full than they needed to, to go to the beach, they walked by a group of three elderly men watching something on a storefront T.V. and talking quite loudly. Kage would have just walked on had he not heard the T.V. mention the yearly gay pride parade being held in Tokyo, and stopped. It was a news report, and the people watching it did not seem very pleased.

"Idiots, all they want to do is run around in rainbow clothes and shove their unnatural ways down us respectable mens throats," one elderly person said to the rest.

"Buncha damn kids, wasting their lives. When they get to be our age they're going to regret getting involved with this crap instead of getting good jobs," another chimed in.

"See, this is the reason that Japan is falling behind in the world economy; our future entrepreneurs are delinquents!" the last one yelled.

As Kage heard all of this, he felt a complicated mix of emotions. He quickly decided, however, to not let these homophobic people ruin his and Hinata's day. He grabbed Hinata and rushed away to hail a taxi. While in the taxi, he could tell that Hinata was also having trouble dealing with what he had just heard from the elderly people. All Kage could think to do was to put his arm around Hinata and pull him in close. The taxi driver gave them a weird look, but he could tell that Hinata felt at least a little better.

When the taxi driver dropped them off by the beach, their first priority was to change into their swimming trunks. There were shower stalls with a booth for "rental lockers" right on the sand, so Kage rented two lockers and they both hopped in the showers to change. When Kage walked out of his shower stall, he could see that Hinata was already putting his clothes into his locker and immediately started to blush. Even from this angle he could see Hinata's incredibly lean and muscular body, and had to bite on his lower lip to keep his head in check. When Hinata looked over at Kage, he immediately looked away and started to turn that familiar red color.

In the time between renting a beach towel and setting it up, Kage became completely transfixed on Hinata. The way the sun went through his hair, the sweat that had started to develop, giving Hinata's skin a very faint glisten, it was already too much for Kage to handle all at once. Kage could tell that Hinata was trying his very hardest not to steal glances at him and that he was probably in a very similar situation. Kage attempted to cut through the impossibly thick sexual tension by suggesting that they go swimming.

"Alright Kage, last one there buys the other a meat bun!" Hinata shouted before taking off in a mad dash for the ocean. Kage kept pace but let Hinata win because he figured that he didn't really have the money for a meat bun in the first place. As Hinata jumped at the waves trying to take them head on, Kage couldn't help but smile at Hinata's expression of pure childlike happiness. This was until Hinata decided to surprise him by dunking him under when he wasn't paying attention, and then it was on! They both started to really wrestle with each other as the waves battered across them making it all harder. It wasn't until a rather large wave finally pushed them back onto the shore that they saw the position they were in. Hinata had one knee on Kage's waist while the other was in between his legs, and he was holding both of his wrists down. They both looked at this for a moment before Hinata burst out laughing and rolled off while Kage was desperately trying to hold in his own giggles.

As they lay on their beach towel, exhausted, Hinata looked over at Kage.

"Thank you for taking me here Kage, I have really enjo-" Hinata managed to cut himself off mid-sentence when he noticed a game of volleyball being played at the other end of the beach. Immediately, all his exhaustion left him as he excitedly pointed it out.

"Kage! Lets go play some beach volleyball!"

Kage looked to see the volleyball game and was instantly ready to go and destroy some random beach goers with his and Hinata's amazing combo. As they approached the game, they noticed that several players on one side seemed to know what they were doing a lot more than the rest of the players. Kage and Hinata decided to play on the opposing side of the random skilled players just for the challenge. As they got into position to play and said their hellos to the rest of the assembled team, Kage noticed one of the skilled players snickering at them. This drove Kage to want to win at any cost, and he gave a look to Hinata, who seemed to get his meaning and gave an affirmative nod. The game was intense, and after a few points it boiled down to the few skilled players versus Kage and Hinata; the others either left after deciding that this game wasn't supposed to be taken this seriously or consigning themselves to see it through to the end. Both teams were running on fumes as each tried to outplay the other for the last couple points of the set. As both teams were tied at 24, it came down to the last play. It was the opposing team's serve. The ball went over, the receiver hit it to Kage, and all the while Hinata was running at max speed to one side of the net. The second he stopped, the other team jumped to try and block his spike attempt, and it was at this second that Hinata burst into a full-on sprint for the opposite end of the net. Kage got the ball and tossed it straight to Hinata. Hinata leapt into the air and made a slam at the ball the moment he reached the apex of his jump. The ball screamed down, impacting the sand on the other side of the net as the faces of the opposing team looked on in both amazement and horror. Kageyama, Hinata, and the rest of the team started to cheer wildly before Kage and Hinata began to feel incredibly invigorated after the narrow victory. As they tried to catch their breath, Kage looked up from being curled over panting, he saw Hinata with his hands on his head breathing hard, and couldn't look away. The way Hinata's skin glistened brightly from the massive amount of sweat on his perfect figure .

In that second only one thing was on his mind, and that was Hinata. Looking at him made him feel an overwhelming sense of primal lust; he needed him, and he needed him bad. He grabbed a hold of Hinata's wrist and without resistance from Hinata, took him to a rocky outcropping. Once there Kage immediately pushed himself and Hinata against the rocks while pulling himself close to his object of desire. Kage looked into Hinata's eyes and saw an intoxicating mix of arousal, shyness, and trust. Kage was about to say something when Hinata forced his lips against Kage's. As Hinata did this Kage noticed that Hinata became very relaxed and wrapped his arms behind his head and pulled him closer. As Kage pulled away, Hinata gave an expression of pure bliss, and this sent Kage off the deep end. All thoughts of making sure no one saw them vanished the instant Kage saw Hinata's face, and from that point his world consisted of just him and Hinata. He pulled Hinata into another deep, passionate, kiss when he felt Hinata's tongue teasing entry. He complied as Hinata pulled back to gasp for air. Kage took this opportunity to kiss his neck, and the smell of musk, sweat, and adrenaline made is brain go blank. The longer Kage was exposed the more primal he felt. Hinata's moans were whipping Kage into a frenzy. Hinata cupped Kage's cheek and guided him back to his lips. At this point Kage pulled Hinata off the rock wall so he could slid his hands down his spine until he was grabbing Hinata incredibly toned ass. Hinata wrapped one of his legs behind Kage as he pushed him back against the rocks. He really considered have sex with Hinata right there, but he felt Hinata push him back a bit. As Hinata unwrapped himself from Kage, he looked at his hands to see them covered in something he didn't recognize at first. It took him a second to realize that he had blood on his hands, and he looked up at Hinata to see him grimacing at the pain which had just set in for him. Kage realized the rocks had dug into Hinata's back to the point of bleeding, and seeing Hinata in pain sent waves of pure abject terror through his body.

"Hinata I'm- I'm so sorry!" Kage said in a panic.

"It- it isn't your fault…" Hinata stammered while trying to give a reassuring smile.

Quickly, they ran over to the rental locker booth to use the first aid kit to try and clean up some of Hinata's wounds. Some of them were pretty bad and Kage was amazed that Hinata didn't feel them earlier. It took a while to get Hinata all patched up, and afterwards they got dressed, Hinata requiring some help with this. On the taxi ride back, Hiana laid on Kage's shoulder to avoid sitting back in the seat.

"Thank you for today Kage… It was the best date I have ever been on…" Hinata said as he started to nod off.

Kage couldn't help but smile and try to not fall asleep himself. The taxi dropped them off near the point where they would seperate, had they been walking home together. As they said their final goodbyes for the night, he watched as Hinata walked into his parents' house. He knew that he would need to explain why he was so late to his parents, but in this moment he didn't care. All he knew was that he just had the best day of his life with what was shaping up to be the love of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kage awoke Monday morning, he felt invigorated. After finally getting a good night sleep with the help of some sleeping pills, he was more than ready for volleyball practice. As he thought about practice while getting dressed, he was reminded of Hinata's injury, and suddenly realized that he might have made Hinata unable to play. The thought of seeing Hinata sitting on the sidelines in practice, looking longingly at the rest of the team, knowing that it might take weeks before he is able to play again, sent Kage into a panic. He knew that once Suga caught wind of Hinata's injuries that he would sideline him until he was better for fear of making his injuries worse.

"_How could I have been so stupid_?" Kage thought to himself angrily.

As Kage started to walk quickly to meet with Hinata, muttering furiously to himself, a familiar voice echoed from behind him.

"Hey boy… Come 'ere a second."

Kage turned to see one of the homophobic old men from Saturday. Ordinarily, he would have humored the old man, but he was not in the mood to deal with whatever he wanted so Kage started to walk off.

"Hey! I know you heard me, I said come here!"

Kage sighed and turned around and headed up the steps to where the old man was sitting on his porch.

"Now I saw you walkin' by with the look of hate in your eye, what's the matter boy?" The old man chimed quizzically.

"Nothing I would want to talk with you about." Kage said with great restraint.

"I bet it has somethin' to do with that orange haired boy I saw you with Saturday…" He said while scratching his chin before Kage exploded with rage.

"Yea it does actually, and I don't particularly feel like sitting here and listening to you berate me for dating another man!"

"Woah woah woah, easy now, no one said anything about beratin'. I don't care what who you date." The old man replied hastily.

"I distinctly remember you talking about hating gay people."

"Then your memory is worse than mine because I remember saying that you would regret wasting your time gettin' all up in arms about gay rights, and ignoring things like studying." The old man recounted sagely before adding.

"Now I might not care about you datin' a man, but there are others out there that do, some people care a lot actually. Now why were you angry in the first place?"

Kage sighed again, defeated, before recalling about Hinata's back injuries and his concerns over volleyball practice.

"Hmm, it will work out. You're both young and spry. He will recover before you know it, and he will be back at your side behind the net." The old man nodded.

"I hope so, and I am sorry about taking my anger out on you…" Kage said while feeling ashamed for yelling at the elderly man.

"I knew what I was getting myself into, I would have been shocked if you didn't start to yell!" The old man chuckled.

Kage could feel a smile trying to form on his face before he realized that he had spent far longer than he intended talking with the old man. He waved his good byes and rushed to go meet with Hinata. As he ran he could see Hinata sitting on the curb of their meeting place looking worried. He saw his face light up when he glanced at Kage running full speed at him. Kage stopped where Hinata was sitting and tried to catch his breath.

"There you are, Kageyama! You had me worried! I was about to call you to see if you were sick." Hinata uttered with a mix of worry and relief.

"I'm sorry…I was...Talking to...Someone." Kage replied in between gasps for air, before getting the last breath he needed.

"How is your back, Hinata?"

"Oh it is fine, it doesn't even hurt anymore. My mom did a really good job fixing me up yesterday." Hinata said while giving a warming smile.

Kage gave a sigh of relief before they headed out for school while praying that they wouldn't be late. They ended up making it on time, but not by much. Kage watched Hinata in all the classes he had him in, observing Hinata to see how bad his back injuries felt. He seemed to not be in any pain at all, relaxing back in his seat, stretching here and there. Kage felt very relieved at the prospect that he wouldn't have to witness a tragic conversation between Suga and Hinata. When practice started everything seemed to be going smoothly. Hinata was stretching normally, and none of his wounds were reopening. Kage thought they might get by without anyone realizing that Hinata was even injured. A bit later in practice as Kage made a toss to Hinata,he watched Hinata run at a mad dash for the net to spike when he misplaced his foot before the jump and slipped. Kage watched in seemingly slow motion as Hinata's feet slid right out from under him and he slammed directly on his back with an echoing thud.

"H-Hinata!" Kage yelled as he ran over to him.

The rest of the team rushed over to see if Hinata was alright. Kage lifted Hinata off the ground while feeling his back to see if any of his wounds had reopened. He realized very quickly that he was sweating profusely and could differentiate his sweat from Hinata's hypothetical blood. Kage knew he couldn't flip Hinata over for fear of making the whole situation worse, so he just sat there with an expression of confusion and helplessness until he quickly snapped and reverted to a facade of mere worry.

"You alright, Hinata? That looked like it hurt." Daichi asked.

"You should probably sit down for a minute." Suga said immediately after Daichi.

It took Hinata a few seconds to gauge what had just happened before getting right back up and proclaiming that he was fine. He wasn't bleeding anywhere from what Kage could see, and this made him feel immensely comforted.

"D-Dumbass, you shouldn't be so reckless! You could seriously hurt yourself!" Kage yelled in what he thought was mock anger.

The rest of the team gave him a puzzled look before returning focus on Hinata who looked saddened by what Kage just said.

"Kageyama, don't yell at him. It wasn't his fault, it was an accident." Suga said authoritatively.

Kage just sighed, not wanting to argue with Suga over pretend anger. After a few minutes, practice resumed as normal. On the way home, Kage walked with Hinata and felt bad about yelling at him earlier. He was right, he thought, Hinata shouldn't be so reckless with an injury like that. Although getting Hinata not to go all out in volleyball seemed impossible, he still felt like he should apologize.

"Hinata, I'm sorry about yelling at you at practice today. I was just trying to keep my cover going."

"No, you are right Kage, I should be a lot more careful while I have this injury. I was just distracted when you tossed to me." Hinata replied meekly.

"What were you distracted by?" Kage asked intently.

"The thought that my injury might have made me not be able to practice hadn't even occurred to me until that second. I was thinking of the best ways to hide it when I saw the toss."

Kage internally chuckled at the irony before they got to the point in their walk where they must part ways. Kage hugged Hinata, making sure not to touch his back, before Hinata gave him a little kiss on the cheek before they said their goodbyes for the night. The rest of the week passed by uneventfully. By Friday, Hinata's back was almost fully recovered with just minor scarring. All week the thoughts of what transpired on the rocks played through Kage's mind, before inevitably being brought back to reality by the image of Hinata in pain. Kage really wanted to feel Hinata that close to him again. The memories of Hinata's lips on his were fading quickly, and being in close proximity to his love interest but being unable to act on it was killing him. That day, however, he got his chance. Suga and Daichi had entrusted the task of closing up the gym to Kage and Hinata, who readily agreed. When everyone left to go home, they went into the locker room to change before Kage pounced on Hinata from behind. As Kage wrapped his arm around Hinata waist and started to kiss the side of Hinata's neck. He could feel Hinata squirm in surprise before relaxing and chuckling.

"You had this planned, didn't you?" He said as he turned around in Kage's arms to face him.

"No, it just turned out this way, and lets not spoil the opportunity."

Their lips met passionately before Kage forced his tongue into his receptive partner's mouth. He could hear Hinata's whimpers through his own ragged breaths. All that pent-up desire spilled out all at once, and Kage was in a state of euphoria and lust. As Hinata wrapped his legs around Kage, the saturated smell of musk was driving Kage wild. He forgot where he was, what he was supposed to be doing, everything. He was completely entranced by Hinata. He was deeply enjoying this feeling when a sound made both of them jump.

"I knew it…"

They both turned to see Suga with the rest of the team standing in the locker room giggling to themselves. Both Kage and Hinata blinked a few times before realizing what was going on, and their faces turned a deep shade of crimson. Kage was unsure if he felt embarrassed for being caught in the act, stupid for falling for their ploy, or livid for being interrupted.

"I figured there was something between you two after Kage pretended to not be incredibly worried about Hinata on Monday." Suga said triumphantly.

"I knew that you two couldn't resist the opportunity to have some quality alone time. Although you two were far more into it then I thought you would be; you didn't even hear us come in." Daichi added.

"The King with a commoner? How scandalous." Tsukishima said in between his cackles of laughter.

At this point Kageyama felt utterly stupid, and felt terrible for falling for this ploy as well as being very obvious about his feelings. He could see that Hinata was in a state of raw embarrassment, hiding his face behind his hands, on the verge of crying. Kage instinctively put his arm around Hinata and pulled him close.

"H-Hinata don't cry! It is fine, you two can date! I was just going to tell you that you two can be open about it like me and Daichi! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Suga stammered with a look of genuine fear of seeing Hinata cry.

"You and Daichi are together..?" Kage and Hinata said in unision.

The entire team held a collective silence for a few seconds before Suga said, "You two were made for each other…"

The thought never occurred to Kage that Suga and Daichi were together. He made a note to feel stupid about not noticing that later.

"Yea, we don't care if you are open about it, as long as you don't let it distract you during practice. I also ask that you refrain from making out in the locker room." Daichi said to the both of them.

Kage felt very relieved that he wouldn't have to hide this in front of his team anymore. Although, he knew that he would now suffer endless teasing from Tsuki. He looked down at Hinata who was still wrapped in his arm, and he didn't seem on the edge of crying anymore.

"You two make a cute couple, but now we need to close up the gym before the dean starts to wonder what we are doing." Daichi told them and the rest of the team.

As Kage and Hinata walked home that day, Kage was happy that he could be open about his relationship with Hinata to the team, but also annoyed that he was again cut short in the heat of the moment. Hinata seemed ecstatic that the team thought they were cute together. As they gave their goodbye kisses, Kage was really glad that he ended up going to Karasuno.


	4. Chapter 4

Kage's sleep was interrupted by a loud knocking sound. He couldn't tell what it was for a few seconds before snapping and realizing it was coming from the front door. He rushed down to go see who could be waking him up at midnight. His parents were heavy sleepers, so he figured that this wouldn't wake them. As he approached the door, he could hear something rather unfamiliar emanating from behind the door. He opened the door to see the face of a sobbing, broken boy. It was Hinata; he was completely flushed with tears streaming down his face. He looked like he had be crying for hours. He tried to speak but his words were broken up by his sniffling.

"Kage… I know it is late but…. can I stay here…?"

"S-sure…" Kageyama stammered out in a state of confusion.

As Hinata walked through the door and into Kage's arms, Kage lead him to sit at the table.

"What happened?" Kage asked, concerned.

"I don't know, I was talking to mom about today and… I mentioned I was dating you and she just… started yelling at me. She told me to leave, that I wasn't welcome in the house."

"She kicked you out for dating me…?"

"Yea, I just don't know what to do… I mean I want to stay with you, but… I don't think I can go home…"

"You can stay here for tonight, we will get this all sorted out."

As Kage got up to get himself a drink, he walked past Hinata who latched on to him, burying his head in Kage's side.

"Th-Thank you…"

Kage could say nothing and just pulled Hinata up to embrace him. He could feel Hinata crying into his shoulder, and this made him almost cry. When they broke off, Kage motioned them to sit on the couch.

"You want to watch a movie? It might make you feel better." Kage asked.

"I would like that…" Hinata said while his sobbing was starting to subside.

"Well, pick a movie off the shelf and we will watch it." Kage replied while pointing to the small shelf next to the T.V. containing several rows of movies.

As Hinata scanned the movie shelf, Kage began to wonder what he would tell his parents if they woke up and found them. His thoughts were interrupted by Hinata picking out a movie.

"You guys have a copy of the original Godzilla movie?" Hinata asked.

"Yea my dad is really into Godzilla, the first one is his favorite."

As Hinata put the movie in, he joined Kage on the couch. As the movie started Hinata cuddled up against Kage, watching the T.V. diligently. Kage figured this was the only way Hinata could distract himself from the tonights events. As the movie continued, one question plagued Kage's mind. "_Should we stay together?_" He really wanted to stay with Hinata, but he didn't want their relationship to cost Hinata his relationship with his mother. Kage wanted to ask Hinata this but didn't want to remind him of his disownment. As he looked down at Hinata, who by this point was completely engrossed in the movie, the sight of his boyfriend relaxed comforted him. Kageyama was willing to do anything in order to keep Hinata at ease. The possibility of their relationship ending made him a bit depressed and Hinata noticed.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked with a genuine look of concern.

"I have been thinking...I don't want our relationship to make things difficult between you and your mother." Kage replied crestfallen.

"Kage… I really like you, I… love you, and I am not going to let my mom stand in the way of that." Hinata said triumphantly.

Kage felt very reassured hearing this.

"But what are you going to do about the rest of your family? What about your little sibling, and your dad?" Kage asked

Looking down, Hinata just shrugged. It was clear this problems were going to take longer than one night to figure out. Then a thought occurred to Kage.

"Wait, what about your dad? Didn't he say anything, or try and stop your mom?"

"He didn't...say anything. He just looked down and did nothing…" Hinata answered.

"Did your mom ever hint that she didn't like gay people?"

"No, she was always very kind. I don't understand where this all came from. All I said was that I had a boyfriend and she just exploded."

"Her anger must come from somewhere. She has to have a reason not to like gay people."

"I really don't know."

As Hinata said this, Kage could see tears starting to form in Hinatas eyes and hugged him tighter.

"I just...don't understand…" Hinata stammered through his returning sobs.

"Don't worry about it for now, we will figure this all out in later. For now, you need to relax." Kage replied, trying to be soothing.

"Yea…"

Kage got up to get himself and Hinata another drink. He was unsure of how comforting he really was, and even less sure about what he could do to help Hinata. As he was returning with two drinks, he considered Hinata moving in with him. When Kage sat back down, Hinata immediately wrapped himself around Kage. He could feel Hinata crying into his chest.

"Th-Thank you…" Hinata mumbled, barely audible to even Kage.

Kage put his arms around Hinata, and buried his head into Hinata's messy orange hair.

"You're welcome."

Kage could feel Hinata relaxing underneath him, and his sobbing dying down. Kage was very comfortable in this position and thought about falling asleep like this. He was getting very tired, and he figured Hinata was as well. As they lay together, Kage heard Hinata murmur, "I love you."

Kage could help but say, "I love you, too."

Kage knew that they both would have to face many hardships in their relationship, but as long as they were together, they were invincible. Kage was feeling the weight of his eyelids increasing slowly as he thought about all the events that led them up to this point, before he was engulfed by the embrace of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

As Kageyama was sleeping, he heard something unfamiliar and tried to ignore it. It kept getting louder until he opened his eyes a bit to see two dark figures standing over him. Kage didn't care, as he wanted to go back to sleep before the two dark figures let out a deafening "Wake up!". Kage jumped, which made Hinata, who was still sleeping on him, jolt. The two dark figures turned out to be his parents with stern looks on their faces.

"Who is this, and why is the T.V on?" Kage's dad asked a bit angrily.

"And why is he sleeping on you, on the couch?" His mom added.

Kage's parents, while both being heavy sleepers, were also early birds, and woke up to find their son lying on the couch with some stranger curled up in his arms.

"I- Uh…" Was all Kage could get out before Hinata chimed in with,

"I'm Hinata, I had to stay over here for the night."

"Right, and because you are both fully dressed, I can only assume you didn't have sex on my new couch." Kage dad replied inquisitively.

Kage's face went instantly to a deep shade of red as a wave of embarrassment washed over him. He wasn't sure if it was from his dad's brashness, them being caught in this position, or that this was the way that he introduced his boyfriend to his parents. He heard Hinata reply to his dad with a giggle, and an assurance that they did not have sex on the couch.

"Well that's good, I guess we better set room at the table for one more. How long are you staying, Hinata?" Kage's mom asked with the voice of someone who was still not fully awake. Hinata only shrugged, which was met with raised eyebrows from Kage's parents before they decided that this could be settled after breakfast.

As Kage's parents walked off to do their normal early morning routine, Kage felt very relieved that most of the awkwardness of introducing them to his boyfriend was now out of the way. Hinata didn't seem upset about the rude awakening, which Kage was grateful for. Kage decided to take a shower while breakfast was cooking, while thinking of a way to explain to his parents what happened last night. After his shower he went downstairs to see his dad talking to Hinata at the table. Hinata looked a bit tired; it was clear that he had answered a lot of questions already on the little sleep he had.

"I like your boyfriend Kage, he likes Godzilla." Kage's dad said with a smile.

"He seems nice, but since when have you been gay? I never thought you to be the type." Kage's mom asked while finishing up breakfast.

All Kage could do was shrug and take a seat by his boyfriend. In truth, he had no idea. He never liked anyone this way before Hinata. As breakfast was being put on the table, Kage's mom asked, "So Hinata, why did you need to stay over here last night?"

Hinata turned away, unsure as to what he should say. Kage was furiously trying to think of something to say to cover for Hinata, but his thoughts were interrupted by Hinata's confession.

"I was… Kicked out for dating Kageyama."

"That's awful! Well, you are welcome to stay here for now." Kage's mom replied with empathy.

As breakfast was served, Kage's parents barraged Hinata with questions. Kage could tell it was bothering Hinata by the way he was answering, as well as his generally tense posture. Kage ate as fast as he could so he could drag Hinata to "volleyball practice," which was really just an excuse to get Hinata away from his parents. As they shuffled quickly out of the door, they could hear Kage's mom shouting for them to have fun.

"Sorry about them, they can be like that sometimes." Kage said apologetically.

"It's ok, I was more concerned by the fact that I couldn't eat between answering their questions." Hinata chuckled.

As they walked casually down the street, Kage couldn't help but notice how nice it was today. Sparse clouds, deep blue sky, sunlight going through Hinata's disheveled orange hair. It reminded him of their trip to the beach. Thinking about the beach caused several fond memories to spring forth; but then a familiar voice called out to them. Not even in Kage's head could he enjoy Hinata uninterrupted.

"Hey! Come 'ere a second."

As they both turned around they found out that it was the old man who Kage vented to. Hinata didn't seem to recognize him, but Kage started to walk up to the old man's porch, with Hinata quickly following behind. As they approached the porch, Hinata whispered, "Wasn't that one of the homophobic old guys?"

"Yea, but he isn't as bad as you think."

With this, Hinata seemed to relax a bit. As they walked up the porch that man grew a wide smile on his face and started to chuckle.

"So this is him? Handsome little guy. What is your name?"

Hinata nervously replied "Hinata, Hinata Shouyou."

The face of the old man grew dark. "Hinata… Oh, I hope you haven't told your mom about your boyfriend yet."

Hinata looked down with a sullen face and said nothing.

"Oh boy, your mother is not the kindest towards gay people."

"Do you know why she is like that?" Kage asked.

"Well it is a long story, but yes, I do know why." The old man said while getting comfortable for what was going to be a heavy monologue.

"It started when she was young. She and my daughter were friends, so I would see her often. I was good friends with her parents, who came over to our house often. She had a great childhood with two loving parents until she was about eight years old. Then her dad decided to divorce her mom to go live with his secret boyfriend. Now back in those days, couples didn't get divorced, period. Add the fact that he was gay and the whole town was out for his blood. Word spread like wildfire around this town and the neighboring one. A man divorcing his wife to be with another man? That was unheard of. The little girl was devastated by the loss of her father, and the only way she could cope was to join the rest of the town in anger. Her father and his boyfriend ended up moving somewhere, and he never spoke to his daughter again. She still harbours those feelings of hatred, which is why I can imagine when you told her that you were gay, she freaked out."

Kage and Hinata were both listening intently to the old man's story. Hinata's face grew more and more sullen as he discovered the reasoning behind his mother's seemingly random hatred. Kage put his arm around his boyfriend and pulled him close.

"Now while you two are adorable, I must be gettin' back inside. I have other things that need 'tending."

"Thank you very much!" Hinata and Kage nearly shouted in unison, which caused the old man to turn and chuckle.

"You two were made for each other."

As the two of them walked off the porch, Kage thought about how the day was still young, and they could go somewhere fun to get Hinata's mind off of his mother. He didn't have any money on hand, but he knew one place that was free, and nearby: the park. He was pretty sure some quality alone time would get Hinata's mind off of things. So he set out to make his boyfriend's face as bright as it deserved to be.

**This story is going on hiatus for at least 8.5 weeks as I go to military basic training, afterwards I will finish the story and perhaps write a sequel.**


End file.
